The invention relates to a device showing various aspects, which device is formed by a main body and a shielding body, cover of panel having a particular one of these different aspects, or configurations and on which is placed at least one accessory that can be connected to at least one contact provided on the main body.
Such a device finds applications in the field of industrialization of products which have the same function or a similar function. One often wishes these product to show different external configurations either for commercial reasons or for reasons of adaptation. For example, a telephone set may have its handset on the left or on the right, without this resulting in too high manufacturing costs.